Part of the operation of a nuclear power plant is the removal and disposal of irradiated nuclear fuel assemblies. Nuclear power plants often use a horizontal type of dry storage device for irradiated fuel called a dry shielded canister (DSC).
In a previously designed system, horizontal transfer of canisters containing irradiated fuel between transfer cask and horizontal storage module (HSM) is accomplished by precision alignment of metallic rails inside the transfer cask and metallic rails inside the HSM and sliding the canister on these rails. Likewise, periodic inspection and/or rotation of the canister require further transfer of the canister from the HSM by sliding the canister on the rails.
The precision alignment method requires a crew of personnel exposed to radiation during the time of the alignment process. Sliding the metallic surface of the canister on metallic rails may leave scratches on the surface of the canister, which is a potential cause for corrosion and breaching the confinement of the canister for long term storage.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved canister transfer systems. Embodiments of the present application address these and other needs.